Arrancar vs Xiāochú: Ahatake meets Amparo
What are you? "Yo, Shinigami." Ahatake turned wide-eyed. "Who are you?" "I am an Arrancar. I go by the name Amparo Encarnita." "An Arrancar?" "Yes. Well Kurosaki I can tell by your face you have no idea what an Arrancar is so I'll explain before I kill you." Amparo grinned insanely. "An Arrancar is a Hollow that has removed it's mask and gained Shinigami-like powers." "I see." Ahatake said. "And how do you know my name?" "All in good time." Amparo replied. "I surprised you can't tell. You must suck at detecting Spiritual Pressure." "Tch.." It was a blur as Amparo had unsheathed his sword and aimed a slash at Ahatake, who blocked accordingly. "You're fast, Arrancar." "Tch.." was Amparo's reply as he forced Ahatake back with brute strength. He pulled his blade back and slashed at Ahatake who dodged barely and jumped into the air. He launched a cero from above Amparo. "What the..." Amparo growled. "A cero?!?!?!?" He swung his sword upward and cut the cero in half. "That can't have been a cero." Amparo thought bringing his blade up again as Ahatake's sword came swinging down. Amparo pushed Ahatake back again punched Ahatake in the face. "Are you even trying, Shinigami?" "Shut up Arrancar." Ahatake muttered. He charged at Amparo and aimed at him with his sword but Amparo caught it in his hand and aimed a punch at Ahatake's face but Ahatake dodged with a static sound. Ahatake's blade came charging from behind Amparo who responded by simply kicking Ahatake in the face. "Tch... You're pathetic Shinigami." "Bastard!" Ahatake said and held his blade in the air. "Force my hand at Hell's beckon and Hollowfy me to crush my enemy Kuǎnwánguó!" Ahatake's spiritual pressure rose and his hollow mask covered his face. Ahatake appeared in front of Amparo and blasted him with a close range cero. Then Ahatake kicked him in the face and sent him skidding back a little ways. "That power...ain't Shinigami. What the hell are you?" Amparo gasped. "What am I?" Ahatake asked sending a blast of fire from his blade and forcing Amparo to draw his just to block it. "I'm not really sure." He said from behind him, forcing another blast of fire onto the Arrancar. "I'm sorry Arrancar." Ahatake said charing up a cero. "But since you seem so strong there's no need to hold back." Ahatake fired a massive cero at Amparo. "Shit." Amparo thought as he fired a cero of his own to neutralize Ahatake's. Amparo was panting. "Damn you, Shinigami. What the hell what that?" "Last I checked it was a cero." "Like hell it was." Amparo said firing a massive Bala blast from his fist to which Ahatake countered with his still not full mature Dàn blast. "What the hell are you?" Ahatake appeared behind Amparo again firing a cero at his back. "I told you... I don't know." I'm going to kill you The cero sent Amparo flying but he caught himself and skidded back a few feet. "Damn you." Amparo pulled out his Zanpkauto, sliced his hand and began to charge a huge blue cero. "What the hell??!?!?!?" Ahatake and then looked down and saw he was directly above a bunch of unsuspecting people. If he dodged it they'd all die... "What will you do know Shinigami?" Amparo said. "If you dodge, you'll live, but all those pathetic humans behind you will die." "Tch..." Ahatake muttered. "Do your worst!" He readied him self knowing he would have no choice... "Gran Rey Cero!" Amparo fired the massive cero at Ahatake who barely had time. "Ban..kai!" Ahatake cried as he transformed right before the cero hit him and cut it clean in half. Ahatake appeared with his Shihakusho and his Hollow Mask gain dragon horns. "This is my bankai. And with it...." Ahatake disappeared with a static noise and reappeared coming up from under Amparo who barely blocked his blade. "I'm going to kill you." "Like that would," Amparo forced Ahatake back, "HAPPEN!" "If you expect to beat me, Arrancar you might wanna release that Zanpakuto of yours." Ahatake said menacingly. "I know you don't just wear it on your waist for decoration." "I don't need to release my Zanpakuto to beat you, Shinigami or whatever you are." Amparo growled. "Let's get something straight." Ahatake said appearing in front of Amparo with usual static. "I'm Ahatake Kurosaki. And I'm the one who's going to kill you." Ahatake slashed into the Arrancar's skin but it didn't penetrate all the way and Amparo shook him off. "I know your name Shinigami." Amparo said. "Like I said before you must suck at detecting spiritual pressure. I'm the Hollow that killed your father!" "I see." Ahatake said removing his mask and acting as is he hadn't registered this. "Well I don't really care whether or not you were the one that killed him. He was annoying when he was alive so it's not a loss." "Ungrateful son eh?" Amparo laughed. "So you don't care"" Ahatake pulled his mask back on. "No not really." Ahatake's finger glowed red as he fired a massive Aoshan at Amparo. Amparo fired two Bala blasts which neautraliazed the Aoshan. "What the hell was that?" "Aoshan." Ahatake muttered as he fired another one from behind Amparo. "You son of a bitch!" Amparo roared. He put a hand to his Zanpakuto. "Seek him out, MUERTE!" Smoke surrounded Amparo has he released his Zanpakuto. "Damn!" Ahatake thought. "Such powerful spiritual pressure." The smoke cleared and Amparo's appearance had been altered drastically. He still appeared fairly human, but his jaw mask was gone and his clothing was different, and his hair had lengthened. "This is my Ressurecion Shinigami!" "Isn't as monstrous as I thought it would be, Arrancar." Amparo appeared in front of Ahatake. "You won't find me so easy to beat in this form." Ahatake swung his blade down, only to be blocked by Amparo's new scythe. "I never said it would be easy. But it sure as hell will be fun!" A maniacal grin appeared on the Arrancar's face, amused by the cocky behavior he was displaying. "You won't be having fun once I slice you up to pieces, Shinigami!" He retorted, raising the sickle blade up to force Ahatake's sword point in the air. "Why don't you DIE!" Ahatake cried firing a massive Aoshan at his opponent. Releasing a hand from the hilt of his Zanpakuto, Amparo pointed it at the offensive blast, releasing a violent Cero of his own from the palm. One thing they didn't count on was the distance they were away from each other when fired. The resulting collision resulted in an explosion, enveloping the both of them in each other's attacks. "Damn." Ahatake thought as the the blast forced him to feel intense pain. "Fu--" Amparo cursed out loud, as the resulting explosion sent the sensation of intense burning throughout his body. He shut his eyes, biting back screams of pain as the coupled reiatsu hit him like a tsunami. He only had time to open his eyes for a split second, before he was flying into the ground, a comet into a moon. CRASH! "Come on kid, can;t you better than that!" The inner hollow's voice rang out of nowhere. "Huh?" Weakly, the Arrancar pulled himself up to a sitting position, his vision hazy. He wiped the blood that trickle down his mouth with one hand, the other still on his scythe. His eyes glared with the murderous intent he was born from, directed straight towards his enemy. "That filthy son of a bitch." He thought angrily, gripping the scythe and forcing himself to stand. "Why don;t you let me finish him off?" The hollow suggested. "No he's mine!" What the hell was that Shinigami doing? Whatever it was, Amparo didn't have the patience to just stand around. "SHINIGAMI!" He roared, rushing at Ahatake, the blade of his scythe ready to swing. Ahatake took off his mask and flung it at Amparo. A toothy grin came across Amparo's face, and he swung the blade, slicing it in two. "That's too bad, Kurosaki." He said mockingly, cocking and thrusting the blade tip towards Ahatake's heart. "Now it's gonna suck to fight you without that mask!" Ahatake ripped his hand over his face regenerating his mask and he disappeared with a static sound and reappeared in front of Amparo. "Oh really now?" He punched Amparo in the stomach. Immediately, Amparo stopped in his tracks, couging out a burst of air. But his blade did not. SPLURCH! The sickle sliced straight into Ahatake's chest, coming out the other end of his back. It was stained a crimson red, staining the dirt ground behind him. Amparo sneered, raising one hand to charge up a final Cero. A Tri-Cero. "Die!" "NO YOU DIE!" Ahatake said cried cupping his hands at his sides and a massive cero growing between them. They both fired they're cero's at the exact same time. BOOM! The result was another violent display of fireworks, a ground-shaking explosion that produced the heaviest of shockwaves. "Damn!" Ahatake and his hollow both thought at the same time. Immediately, Amparo jerked himself back, a blackened and smoking hand wriggling madly. He landed on his feet, breathing heavily as blood spilled from his body, his eyes widened in both shock and rage. Ahatake pulled his hands back as well, shaking them in pain. "Damn you!" "How did he block my Tri-Cero like that...?!" Amparo thought furiously, his singed fingers clenching. "Listen Arrancar!" Ahatake yelled. 'Why don't we end this. We're getting nowhere so let's end it!" "You sound like a broken record, Shinigami." Amparo replied lowly. "I hate you." "Heh!..." Ahatake put his hand in teh air and a red orb of spiritual energy was formed. Amparo put his palm out to point it directly at Ahatake. Another Tri-Cero began to charge into his hand. "This next attack, I'm putting all of my remaining spiritual energy into." He said arrogantly, sneering. "This time, you won't be blocking it!" "We'll see." Ahatake roared. "If this hit's you you'll be finished! SAYONARA!" Ahatake fired the ball at Amparo. In turn, Amparo fired his own Cero blast, the size five times bigger and wider. It collided with Ahatake's at the mid-point. The amount of spiritual pressure should have been enough to attract hollow's but they seemed to be staying away from the area. Amparo gritted his teeth, pushing against the offending attack with all of his strength. His muscles screamed in protest, but he would not give up. He needed to kill this Shinigami, and he needed to do it now. Ahatake pushed as well. "Losing is not an option!" He heard cracks and thought he might have broken something but he didn't care. He would dislocated his shoulder if that's what it took to win. Dead even. Once again. "Why?!" Amparo thought, clenching his teeth in raw frustration. "He shouldn't be on my level!" Ahatake opened his mouth and a cero came out of it.